1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a robotic arm and more particularly to a flexible robotic arm comprised of a plurality of series connected modular sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional robotic arms generally fall into two categories, one being a structure which is similar to the human arm and having shoulder, elbow and wrist joints, the other being a serpentine type of structure comprised of a plurality of pivotally connected links. Both types of arms include means for selectively moving the respective parts so that an element located or grasped at the far or distal end can be manipulated and placed at a predetermined destination or alternately retrieved therefrom. The selection of the particular type of robotic arm utilized depends on its intended use, whether it be for supporting and/or manipulating a tool, or for the grasping and positioning of a structural element.